the girl with the axe
by amberheart19
Summary: Johanna's hunger games awesomeness
1. Chapter 1

I crawl out of my bed as my parents scold me for being lazy. It is reaping day, and it is the first year I am eligible. I grab my brother's axe and chuck it at a nearby tree. Because of all the tesserae I have to support my family, I will almost certainly get chosen. My twin sister, Brynna, is too weak too fight I grin as the axe lands in the center of the tree and digs in. I will not die the way my brother, Liam, did. I refuse to die. Even Iif nature tells me it's time, I don't freaking care. I will become victor of the 71st hunger games.

I walk into the twelve year old girl section. I, of course, am late. They call the girls name first. "Brynna Mason"

"No." I scream,"I volunteer as tribute".

"Aren't you a brave little one. You must be the smallest tribute we've ever had. How tall are you? I'm gonna guees you're four foot three"

"Can I unvolunteer?" I asked in a fake terrified voice.

"No. Now come with me" the announcer says, as the boy tribute gets called.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy tribute introduced himself as Zane Maio. I normally never think of boys as anything other than pests, but Zane was an exception. With shaggy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was highly adorable, and in the two minutes I'd known him he was mega nice. I might have a major problem with killing him.

"I saw what you did to save your sister. I wouldn't be able to do anything that brave." He said.

Of course, I freaked out. Zane, the hottest guy in panem, actually spoke to me! I probably looked like a complete idiot sitting ther staring into his dreamy eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

"Johanna, are you okay?"

I kept staring at him.

"Johanna, can you hear me?"

I snapped out of the trance and looked up.

"What's your strategy?"

I told him about my plan to act weak. He said his plan was to tell everyone that he was in love with another tribute, so that he would get more sponsors. I noodded and retreated to my room,

Does Zane love me?


	4. Chapter 4

When we get to the capitol, we get ussured inside two large rooms. Then my prep team comes out. One of them grabs my long, black-brown braid and covers it in neon pink permanent dye. Another one grabs an ear piercing gun and shoots two huge earrings into each ear.

I scream because it hurts to have earrings shot in your ear with a shotgun. The last one grabs billions of tiny needles and sticks them all over my body, and starts two fill them with colorful ink.

Suddenly, a man who I assume is my stylist walks in and tells them to stop. They stop and I sigh. He tells me it's his turn now, and five hours later, I'm a pink haired, freaking tree!


	5. Chapter 5

Zane walks out in a simple brown tunic that I would kill to wear right now. We get in our chariot and I try to hide as we ride around like idiots. When the parade is finally over, we are told to go to our stylists. My idiot stylist yanks the earrings out of my ear, causing me to scream. He puts giant, hideous hoops in and puts me in mega girly clothes. I swear at him and head out for my interview.


	6. Chapter 6

I get on stage and instantly get bombarded with questions.

"Why is your hair pink?"

"Because my stylist's an idiot"

"What is your strategy?"

"To die quickly and painlessly"

"What do you most want right now"

"To leave this fucking stage"

I walked off the stage and back to my room. I don't know who any of the other tributes are except for Zane, and I would like to keep it that way. No emotion is what I do best.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up early in the morning on the day of training. I decide to skip training all together and explore the capitol. I walk into andbfind a woman decorated to look like a tiger.

I accidentally knock a rack of clothes onto her foot, and she screams a loud gutteral scream, and throws me out of the shop. I run down the street and realize that I am being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

Three snarling black wolf mutts ran up to me. I backed away slowly and they started chasing me.

I ran back to the training center and entered the training room. Zane waved me over and he asked me if I wanted to be his ally. I said yes and walked over to the axe station. I picked the axe up, but remembered my plan to appear weak. I put the axe down and learned about the mindlessly boring art of camouflage.

The next morning, we got our training scores. For my evaluation, I purposely failed at camouflaging myself. I got a one, and Zane got a nine. My plan was working perfectly.


	9. Chapter 9

We get interviewed again and Zane is up first.

He makes a long speech about how he misses his family, and then says that he loves me. He winks at me, and I know it is part of his plan. The crowd mumbles in fascination as I step onto the stage.

I act scared and wait for it to end. It does and I leave the stage.

Happy hunger games to me.


	10. Chapter 10

I rise up onto the starting platform as the countdown begins. It ends and I race to the cornucopia and grab a back pack. Then I dart over to a pile of weapons and grab two axes, one for Zane and one for me. I run into the woods and sit in a tree to wait for Zane.

Zane runs over and climbs the tree to the branch I am sitting on. I hand him his axe, and he shows me a small slip of paper. It says:

Tributes 71st hunger games

District one

Shimmer goldspray

Thor super

District two

Carlin sharpblade

Brutus caesar

Disrict three

Steelia metalton

Cogland geardeen

District four

Ariel wavia

Cod mcnet

District five

Lilia shock

Jakez outage

District six

Hallia havenburg

Chris monkey

Disrict seven

Johanna mason

Zane maio

District eight

Silena animalia

Bark pain

District nine

Adrianna bacon

Dead meat

District ten

Sophianna deathian

Andrian persona

District eleven

Lilac flowerton

Scythe wheaton

District twelve

Birch undersee

Coal black

I notice that zane has drawn hearts next to my name. I smile and go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up and find Zane standing at the base of the tree waiting for me. The two of us go out and he tells me that there are only nine of us left. It's me, Zane, Carlin, Shimmer, Sofianna, Thor, Brutus, Cod and Chris.

Cod, Shimmer and Chris seem like easy kills.

Thor and Brutus are big but weak, and Sofianna and Carlin are going to be hard to kill.

I hear a canon shot and crunching noises, and Zane and I race to the nearest tree. I scramble up quickly, but Zane is to slow. He stands in the middle of the clearing as Carlin bursts out of the woods.

She flicks her ponytail in an attempt to make him fall in love with her before she kills him, and swiftly slits his throat with a small knife. I barely resist crying out as I wait for Carlin to leave. When she finally leaves, I scramble down the tree and find Zane.

His chest faintly rises and falls as he says his last words.

"I love you" he chokes out, as he takes his final breath.


	12. Chapter 12

I press my cheek against Zane's body, as the heat slowly fades. I start to sob as I realize that he is gone forever. I decide that these games will be a little different from now on. Carlin will die. I will fight her if I have to.

I also decide that I will never love again. If love is always this painful, I never want to experince it again.


	13. Chapter 13

I gently close his eyes and slip the little pouch he was carrying from his hand. As the hovercraft descends, I pick up the axe I gave him and kiss him. I walk away slowly and climb to the top of a tree.

Carlin will not get away with this. As dusk approaches, I hear a couple of canon shots. The faces show up in the sky as another canon goes off. Shimmer, Brutus, Cod, Chris and Zane are dead. I pray that Thor, Sofianna and Carlin don't know that I'm still alive.

I open the pouch that Zane had. It contains the list, a pen, and his district token, which is a picture of me. In the picture, my hair is it's normal color, which is dark brown.

I look at my reflection in the blade of my axe and notice that about three inches at the top of my hair is it's normal brown color. I pull out the knife Zane dyed from and used it to cut of my hair right above the pink. That looked much better than the swful pink color.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up to the sound of a canon going off. I assume it is Sofianna, because she seemed weak during training. I hear leaves crunching and I see Sofianna.

She is standing with a knife at Carlin's throat. I don't interfere because Carlin deserves to die. Sofianna shoots Carlin in the windpipe and runs away. I hover over Carlin and deal the final blow with my axe. That's one less problem here.

I run after Sofianna and she sneers at me. She tell me that she's the one who has been killing everyone. I tell her how weak she is, and she reminds me that we're using the same strategy: to appear weak. I tell her we will fight this out.

"Have fun dying" I say as I slice at her leg with my axe.

"That's what will happen to you" she says as she shoots an arrow through the handle of my axe.

I switch to using Zane's axe as I desperately throw it at her. It hits her stomach and she starts to die.

"Kill me now" she pleads, as she starts gasping for air.

"No, you can suffer like your victims" I say, as death claims her.


	15. Chapter 15

The canon fires and I realize something.

I have one the hunger games.

I am going home.

I am going hom missing something.

I have lost Zane.

I have lost the will to love.


	16. Chapter 16

I walk over to my stylist, and he looks dismayed when he sees my hair. I kick him in a painful place, and ask him for the least torturous outfit in this godamn place.

He hands me a pair of gray flats and a red dress that look okay. I put them on and asks him where he keeps his raibow of hair dye. I grab the da4k red and force him to put a streak in my bangs. I grab Zane's axe and walk onto the stage.

The crowd roars as I step out onto the stage. I get extra applause for being the youngest victor ever.

I get bombarded with questions when a man who looks like Carlin rushes in and points a gun at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**please review! I am really attached to this story and I cried while writing it. I modeled Zane after I guy that I know, who I might be dating (you won't get a straight answer out of me). How hard is it for you to review?**

* * *

The man puts his finger on the trigger. He presses down and the bullet shoots straight at me, when I dodge it.

It kills Mr. Idiot stylist instantly. I gasp and try not to look too happy.

Zane's mentor, whose name is Blight, calls me over.

"If Zane was still alive, he was going to propose to you after you both won. He was going to make snow let both of you win." Blight tells me, as he proceeds to get even more drunk, "he loved you, and after that first day, he never put your picture down until he died and lost it. "


	18. Chapter 18

A capitolite leads me to a room to show me the highlights of the hunger games.

The videos show information about the different tributes. We start with Shimmer's video


	19. Chapter 19

_Name: Shimmer Goldspray_

_Age: 16_

_District:1_

_Place: 5th_

_Betting odds: 2 to 1_

_Number of kills: 1 _

_People killed: Dead Meat_

_Killed by: Sofianna_

_Weapon: axe_

_Training score: 4_

I stare at the screen as we move on to Thor.


	20. Chapter 20

_Name: Thor Super_

_Age: 12_

_Betting odds: 5:1_

_Place: 4th_

_Training score: 12_

_Kills: 4_

_People killed: Adrianna Bacon, Chris Monkey, Coal Black, Ariel Wavia_

_Weapon: mace_

_Killed by: Johanna_

I was surprised by this. I never remembered killing another 12 year old.

Maybe the knife I used to cut my hair fell out of the tree and killed him.


	21. Chapter 21

_Name: Carlin Sharpblade_

_Age: 18_

_Weapon: pocketknife_

_Kills: 2_

_People killed: Zane, Birch_

_Killed by: Sofianna_

_Place: 3rd_

_Betting odds: 12:1_

_Training score: 8_

I just realized that Carlin wasn't the monster I thought she was. If she hadn't killed Zane, I might have thought of her as the first nice career.

Her dad was also pretty nice by killing my stylist for me.


	22. Chapter 22

After Carlin's video, I stop paying attention until my own video comes on.

I think about what I learned about Carlin. She wasn't evil.

She was desperate like me.


	23. Chapter 23

_Name: Johanna Mason_

_Place: victor_

_Age: 12_

_Weapon: axe_

_Kills: 4_

_People killed: Sofianna Deathian, Carlin Sharpblade, Scythe Wheaton, Thor Super_

_District:7_

_Training score: 1_

_Betting odds: 24 to 1_

I smirk when I see my profile. Then I realize that Zane is up next.

I start to sob as I wish he was here with me.


	24. Chapter 24

_Name: Zane Maio_

_Age: 14_

_Weapon: axe_

_Place: 8th_

_Kills: 2_

_People killed: Coal black, Hallia Havenburg_

_Killed by: Carlin_

_Betting odds: 4 to 1_

_Training score-_

I can't look anymore. It makes me to sad to see his face again...


	25. Chapter 25

I curl up in a corner and start crying. Blight walks in and asks why Panem's newest victor is curled up in a corner crying.

He leaves and then tells me that he wants to introduce me to someone.

He returns with Finnick Odair.


	26. Chapter 26

**please tell me what you think. Don't worry, I'm continuing with Johanna's awesomeness!**

**There's a sequel! **

**Review... or Johanna will kill you next! Jk**

* * *

The end... or is it


End file.
